


Butterfly Hearts

by Kozume___Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Really cute, TINY bit of angst because I just had to, and happy, its not way too bad though, like really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozume___Kenma/pseuds/Kozume___Kenma
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have a Two-Night sleepover with lots of fun and adventure, ending in them falling completely in love.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Butterfly Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2 am as I'm finishing this because I couldn't sleep lol.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

It’s a Friday night and Kenma is at Kuroo’s house because earlier that day, during volleyball practice Kuroo had declared that they have a “double sleepover”, in his own words. Kenma is sat on Kuroo’s bed playing a game on his PSP while Kuroo blabbers beside him about school, volleyball, and life in general. Though he keeps the volleyball and school talk to a minimum as to not stress and frustrate Kenma. 

Kenma really enjoys the time he spends with Kuroo. Being able to just sit in each other's company and linger in their comfortable silence. Even when it's not quiet he’s able to relax and remain fairly silent while Kuroo talks much like he is now. He happily listens to the things Kuroo talks about and adds in when he wants, pressure-free. 

They’ve been like this for years now, Kuroo cheerfully carrying conversations and taking Kenma a comfortable length outside of his comfort zone. Kenma silently communicating with Kuroo and putting him at ease when he's stressed as well as help him relax when he’s been overworking himself.

Kenma snaps out of the thought he’d been in when he notices Kuroo looking at him. He presses the pause button on his game and looks over to Kuroo with a questioning look.

“Did you hear what I said?” Kuroo says with a chuckle paired with his usual (stupidly endearing) grin.

Kenma’s face unnoticeably tints and he looks back at his PSP as he says, “No, I didn’t, sorry.”

A few strands of dyed blonde hair fall blocking Kenma’s face and Kuroo can't help but smirk at that as he pushes Kenma’s hair up behind his ear. The realization of what he’d done hit him as Kenma looked back over at him with hardly noticeable confusion. A mild panic hit Kuroo as he hurriedly stammered, “S-sorry Kenma, I wasn’t really thinking about what I doing and I didn’t realize until-”

Kenma holds back a laugh as he cuts Kuroo off, “Kuroo, It’s alright. Now, what did I not hear you say earlier?”

Kuroo lets out a small sigh of relief as his face returns to a calm look. He clears his throat and with a grin, he states, “I was trying to ask you if you wanted to go for a little walk. Do you?”

Kenma hesitates for a few moments as he thinks. He and Kuroo haven’t left their houses to hang out for at least two weeks, but Kenma doesn’t really feel like going out seeing as its cold and getting kinda late. He soon comes to a decision. 

He silently unpauses and saves his game before turning off his PSP and setting it down on the bed while Kuroo looks at him with questioning eyes. Kenma lets out a small sigh and proceeds to get off the bed saying, “I guess we can go for a walk, but I'm borrowing one of your hoodies.”

Kuroo’s heart flutters when Kenma says he’s borrowing a hoodie. At this point, he’s not even going to deny the fact the Kenma looks absolutely adorable in his hoodies that appear oversized on him because of the fact that Kenma is a hell of a lot smaller than him.

Kuroo swiftly snaps back into reality and nods ‘yes’ with a grin.

Kenma begins looking around the room before he spots one of Kuroo’s hoodies. Kenma walks over to the red hoodie that’s draped over Kuroo’s chair. He grabs it and slips it on over his head. Kenma looks back at Kuroo to see him at the door of the room. 

“C’mon let’s go,” Kuroo says motioning out the door.

Kuroo begins walking out as Kenma slips his phone into the pocket of Kuroo’s hoodie and follows him, being sure to shut Kuroo’s bedroom door on his way out.

As the pair walk down a flight of stairs to the main floor Kuroo shouts, “Kenma and I are going for a walk, we’ll be back later!”

Kuroo’s mother walks over to the stairs from where she was and replies, “Okay honey, be safe and don’t do anything dumb”

“Alright Mom,” Kuroo says with a breathy laugh as he reaches the bottom of the steps.

Mrs. Tetsurou walks back to where she’d been while Kuroo and Kenma slip their shoes on.

As they get outside Kuroo suggests that they go to the park that’s a few blocks away and Kenma agrees.

They’ve been going to the park since they were kids. Kuroo would always drag Kenma there and even though Kenma always protested and insisted that he hated going to the park he’d always end up going whenever Kuroo wanted to because he enjoyed spending time with him and wanted to see him happy.

They walked side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing as Kuroo once again blabbered on about life while Kenma looked at the nature and the slowly setting sun.

Once the two reach the park Kenma heads towards the swings. He’s always enjoyed the swings a lot. They’re calming, yet fun and exciting. He goes back and forth very slowly, swing moving a small amount. The sun is setting directly behind him. The beautiful colors surrounding him.

Kuroo looks stunned and can’t help but pull out his phone and get a picture of this beautiful moment. As Kuroo takes a picture (or maybe more than one) Kenma’s face begins to tint a small pink.- He insists it’s just because of the cold -. Kuroo’s heart warms at how utterly amazing Kenma looks and his stomach gets many butterflies in it. 

“W-why’d you take a photo of me?” Kenma shyly questions face turned away in an attempt to hide the blush that’s deepening on his face.

Kuroo pauses for a moment as he’s at a loss for words. “The sun! The uhm... Sunset looked really uh... really pretty behind you! And I wanted to get a picture,” Kuroo nervously stutters out. He also thinks Kenma looks prettier than the sunset but he doesn’t mention that part.

Kenma lets out a small breathy laugh as a slight smile forms on his face. The smile is genuine and beautiful, Kuroo can just barely see it because Kenma’s looking at the ground.

Kuroo walks over to the swings and joins Kenma on the swing beside him. There’s a smile on Kuroo’s face that Kenma’s never seen before, it almost looks shy, and he wonders why.

After they talk for a while on the swings and the sky becomes dark they decide its time to head back home.

As they walk, Kenma drifts closer and closer to Kuroo until their arms are brushing. Kuroo glances at Kenma who’s on his phone and notices him shaking slightly due to the cold of the night. He drapes an arm over Kenma’s shoulder and pulls him a bit closer.

The pair eventually make it to Kuroo‘s in that comfortable silence of theirs. They slip off their shoes as Kuroo greets his mom and goes upstairs to his room with Kenma in tow. 

Once to Kuroo’s room, Kenma flops onto the bed, tired from everything that’d gone on that day. Kuroo decides to lay right on top of Kenma, crushing his small body.

“Oh my god, I'm soooooo tired from all the walking I did today,” Kuroo says mockingly with a chuckle.

“Kuroo, get off, you’re gonna kill me,” Kenma groans trying to push Kuroo away.

Kuroo remains on top of Kenma, unphased. “ No, I'm not, stop being so dramatic.”

Kenma continues pushing at Kuroo. “C’mon I can’t breathe.”

Kuroo begins to laugh. “Alright, fine I’ll get off.”

Kuroo rolls off of Kenma, still laughing that stupid laugh of his. He sits up and begins looking around his room. “I know you’re tired or whatever, but would you be up for a few rounds of Mario Kart?”

Kenma almost immediately sits up and nods.

“Okay, I’ll get it started up.”

“What the hell you purple gremlin fuck!” Kenma says in an uncharacteristically loud and annoyed tone.

“Haha get fucked,” Kuroo says, laughing.

“How the hell do you always beat me?” Kenma angrily questions, turning to face Kuroo.

“I'm better, that's how!” Kuroo proudly announces, hands on his hips. 

“That’s not possible. I beat you in everything.”

“Everything but this! I’ve always beaten you at Mario Kart.”

Kenma groans. “You’re so annoying. What time is it now anyway?”

Kenma picks up his phone that’s lying beside him and turns it on. Kuroo looks at it and it reads 00:26.

“Jeez, It’s late. We should probably head to bed, huh?” Kuroo says.

Kenma nods and hands his controller to Kuroo for him to put away. He walks over to his bag that he’d brought and grabs a pair of shorts. He changes into them and takes Kuroo’s hoodie he’d borrowed off as well as his shirt only to put back on the hoodie without his shirt. He proceeds to plop himself onto the far side of Kuroo’s bed and gets himself comfortably on his side under the covers with his phone.

Not long after, Kuroo shuts off the light in his room and turns on the lamp that’s sat atop the nightstand beside his bed. He slides into bed beside Kenma with a book in his hand. They silently sit there, the sound of Kenma’s game and flipped pages fill the room.

Kuroo eventually gets tired and sets his book down and turns off the lamp. He turns towards Kenma and grabs his phone.

“No more games, you need your rest,” Kuroo says as he turns back and puts Kenma’s phone on the nightstand.

Kenma groans, but complies to Kuroo's wishes and turns towards him. He nuzzles his face into Kuroo’s chest as Kuroo rests his head on Kenma’s.

Kuroo begins to think about how nice it is to be like this with Kenma. So close and comfortable with each other, no real boundaries between them. He can feel Kenma's breath against his chest, warm and soft. Kenma's heartbeat slows as he calmly drifts off to sleep. Kuroo gently kisses the top of Kenma's head as he too falls asleep.

Kenma's trapped in place; his father screaming at the top of his lungs as Kenma cries his eyes out and hyperventilates. No matter how hard Kenma tries to move he can't get away as his father approaches the corner his back is against. The closer and louder he gets, the louder Kenma's screams become. Crack. His father slaps him across the face.

Kuroo wakes to the sound of crying and heavy breathing. He quickly sits up and looks to his left where he sees Kenma in the corner of the bed with his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face. 

"Kitten," Kuroo starts. "Did you have a nightmare?”

Kenma shakily nods.

“What can I do for you?"

Kenma reaches his shaky hand out to Kuroo gaze fixed straight ahead on the bedsheets. Kuroo slowly takes Kenma's hand in his own, lightly holding it. He examines Kenma's body language, making sure he doesn't cause any more panic.

"Is it alright if I come closer to you?" Kuroo calmly and slowly asks.

Kenma slowly shakes his head to the left and right.

"Okay, tell me when I can."

Kuroo remains still and quiet the only thing moving is his thumb that's slowly going side to side against Kenma's hand.

Eventually, Kenma's breath becomes more steady, though he's still crying shakily. He moves his and Kuroo's hand closer to him as a sign for Kuroo to move closer. 

Kuroo carefully slides across the bed do that their legs and arms are touching.

"I'm gonna put my hand behind your back, is that alright?"

Kenma nods in approval. 

Kuroo slowly lets go of Kenma's hand and places his hand around Kenma on his hip. He reaches his free hand into Kenma's that he'd previously been holding. He watches for any signs of discomfort as he rubs Kenma's back. He then rests his head on Kenma's shoulder and Kenma rests his head on Kuroo's.

They continue to sit in relative silence, the only sound being small sobs. The sobs soon fall silent and Kuroo slowly moves from Kenma's shoulder to look at him. Kenma's eyes are shut and he seems to be focusing on his breathing. He then slowly opens his eyes, letting out a long exhale before looking over at Kuroo.

“Thank you,” Kenma shyly mutters.

“It’s no problem,” Kuroo replies with a caring smile.

Kuroo hesitantly straightens up to place a gentle kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

“Let’s go back to sleep Kitten.”

Kenma nods before asking, “Can you turn the lamp?”

Kuroo looks at Kenma confused before realizing that it's because of the nightmare Kenma had and proceeds to turn the lamp on.

Kuroo turns back towards Kenma to see him getting under the covers and does so himself. Once he’s comfortably under, Kenma scoots as close to him as possible and tucks his head beneath Kuroo’s chin. He has his hands placed on Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo has his arm over Kenma’s waist as he drifts back to sleep.

Kenma was able to fall asleep quite quickly, but Kuroo has trouble sleeping. He’s thinking of what could’ve made Kenma in that much fear and panic. Someone dying? A disaster? Him getting hurt badly?

His father. Kuroo ultimately assumes.

Little does he know, he’s right.

Kuroo’s woken once again. This time not by sobs, but by the smell of bacon. He slowly lets out a yawn before opening his eyes to see Kenma, in the same position as he had been when they fell asleep just hours earlier.

He shyly smiles at the sight and begins combing through Kenma’s hair with his fingers, it’s a bit tangled, but still really soft. Kenma seems to almost lean into Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo eventually brings his hand down cup Kenma’s face. Kenma begins to nuzzle his cheek against Kuroo’s hand before letting out a small groan. 

“You awake kitten?” Kuroo asks, a small smile on his face.

There’s another groan.

“Good morning to you too,” Kuroo says, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Kenma lazily nuzzles his face into Kuroo’s chest.

“C’mon Kenma, get up. I think breakfast is almost ready.”

Kenma sleepily tilts his head up and looks at Kuroo. He then turns over onto his back with a yawn. He stretches, “resembling a cat” Kuroo once told him and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“Cute,” Kuroo thinks to himself as he slides out of bed, Kenma soon following, being sure to grab his phone as well as Kenma’s off the nightstand.

The two head downstairs, Kenma holding onto Kuroo’s arm and leaning against him for support. 

They slowly get down the steps, Kuroo being careful that Kenma, in his tiredness doesn’t slip; and head to the kitchen.

They arrive and see Kuroo’s mom cooking bacon.

“Morning mom, is breakfast almost ready?” Kuroo asks, Kenma’s head now resting on his arm with his eyes closed and hand still holding his arm.

“Morning boys. Still not a morning person huh Kenma?” She chuckles as she looks at them, Kenma replying with a small groan. “And yes, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, go sit at the table and I’ll bring everything over for you two.”

“Okay, thanks,” Kuroo says as he and Kenma make their way to the table.

The pair sit down beside each other at the table and Kenma immediately lays his head on the table, still tired.

Kuroo sets both his phone and Kenmas on the table and begins scrolling through his Instagram feed while absent-mindedly playing with Kenma’s hair. 

Not too long later, Kuroo’s mom brings breakfast to the table.

“I’m going to the store, do you boys need anything while I’m out?” She cheerfully asks.

Kuroo thinks for a moment before replying, ‘No, I don’t think so.”

“Alright, enjoy your breakfast.”

Kuroo looks over at Kenma to see that he’s fallen asleep on the table. He starts to gently nudge him until he finally stirs awake. 

Kenma grunts. “What d’you want?” He says sleepily.

“Breakfast is ready sleepyhead,” Kuroo says with a small chuckle.

Kenma slowly brings his head up and sits his chin on the table and sniffs the air. He quickly perks his head up and off the table as he opens his eyes.

The pair eat their breakfast as Kuroo rambles on about anything and everything, per usual.

“Hey Kenma, how do you like the idea of going to the theme park today?”

Kenma thinks about the pros and cons of going. “Isn’t it cold out?”

“It’s actually pretty nice out today, you’ll be fine with just a sweatshirt if that.” 

“Alright, fine. We can go. But if I get too tired you’re carrying me around.”

Kuroo lets out a chuckle, “Sounds good to me.”

The two finish their breakfast and wait for Kuroo’s mom to get home. Once she arrives, she agrees to take them to the theme park, giving them a generous amount of money to spend on food and games.

They get inside the theme park, it’s not way too busy, but there’s still a bit of a wait for rides. 

Kuroo very excitedly drags kenma around to the roller coasters. Kenma doesn’t find them way too thrilling because he’s ridden them so many times, but nonetheless still enjoys them. Kuroo, on the other hand, adores them. Yelling in excitement at the drops, throwing his hand up in the air.

Kuroo brings Kenma to the scariest rollercoaster and ride in general at the park; ‘Devils Drop’. It’s a big red coaster with a painfully long journey up to the first, main peak. It’s the highest and scariest of them all, going up a little over 200 feet.

Kuroo and Kenma get to the lines for the carts and Kuroo insists that they wait a few extra minutes to sit in the very front cart.

After seven long minutes of waiting, they’re finally able to sit down in the cart. They buckle their belts and pull down the lap bar. Their belts, as well as the lap bar, get checked by employees and they’re sent off as rules swiftly get read.

As they’re being taken up the hill (more like a mountain) Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand, nervous for the drop. Once they reach the top, the cart slowly goes over the peak of the hill and zooms down. Kuroo brings his hands (as well as Kenma’s hand he’s holding) up in the air and yells in excitement. Whilst they go down, gravity brings them up in their seats, not touching them for a few moments.

The rollercoaster goes up and down hills, going sideways at some points, before their pictures get taken by a device in a tunnel and they finally stop as they get outside it, back in the loading bay. The pair exit the ride, Kuroo enthusiastically talking very loudly about how amazing the ride was. They stop and look at the picture area and decide to buy the one of them, seeing as it’s pretty much tradition at this point. Kuroo slips it in the bag he’s carrying and he continues taking Kenma to ride rides.

After a few hours of riding rides, Kenma makes Kuroo buy them some food. They decide to share a funnel cake and a soda, Cherry Dr. Pepper to be exact. They quickly finish their food and drink and head to the game area of the park to finish off the day.

Kenma Immediately heads to the ringtoss. Almost every time he plays, he wins a big prize. The pair get a large bucket of rings to share. They end up getting about half-way through when Kenma lands a ring on a bottle. The employee running the ring toss booth rings a bell signaling Kenma’s win and gives Kenma his prize of choice, A giant black stuffed bear that’s over half the size of him. Kuroo high-fives Kenma for his win and Kenma shyly smiles, handing his bear over to Kuroo.

“Here, It’s for you.”

Kuroo’s grin is huge as he takes the bear into his hands, “I’m gonna win one for you too!”

Kenma lets out a small laugh as Kuroo hands the employee more money for another bucket. He would’ve used the rest of the rings from the other bucket, but there’s a rule that you can only win once per bucket.

Kuroo throws all of the rings by himself, not letting Kenma throw a single one. He gets down to one of his last ones before he miraculously manages to get a ring on a bottle. He cheers loudly as he gets a brown bear, of the same size as the black one, and hands it to Kenma. A proud smile on his face.

Kenma takes the bear in his arms before he places a gentle kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo looks very surprised as he follows Kenma to the next game. They play many more games, winning more prizes before they finally decide to call it quits. They grab some food before Kuroo texts his mom and they’re picked up. Mrs. Tetsurou is surprised by all the prizes they’ve won and chuckles as she helps load them into the car.

It’s around midnight when Kuroo and Kenma are finally settled down in Kuroo’s room, their stuffed animals they’d won scattered around the room.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Kenma asks as he leans against Kuroo’s bed, already back in his shorts and Kuroo’s hoodie.

“Sure! What do you wanna watch?” Kuroo questions as he turns Netflix on his TV.

“How about a Silent Voice? I haven’t seen it yet and I’ve heard it’s pretty good.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuroo says, setting up the movie.

Kuroo grabs some popcorn as Kenma sets up blankets and pillows on the floor against Kuroo’s bed, also placing the giant stuffed bears on either side of where they’ll be sitting.

Kenma cuddles up against Kuroo, Kuroo’s arm draped over Kenma’s shoulder as they watch the movie, Kuroo making small comments throughout the movie. He cries during the emotional parts, while Kenma holds back tears during them. 

As the movie’s credits begin to roll, Kenma looks over at Kuroo, Kuroo looking over as well. Kenma’s eyes slowly go down from Kuroo’s eyes to his lips and back up. Kuroo moves his face closer to Kenma’s, their lips centimeters away before Kenma closes the gap. 

The kiss is slow and sweet as they both melt into it. There are butterflies in Kenma’s stomach from it. Kuroo’s lips are so soft against Kenma’s and they struggle to pull away. Kuroo has a shocked look on his face as it turns a bright red, Kenma’s face doing the same. 

Kuroo begins to try and get something out, but it’s just a jumbled mess that can’t be understood.

Kenma laughs at this; a sweet, genuine smile playing on his face. “I love you,” He says softly.

Kuroo’s face brightens into a smile as he goes in to kiss Kenma again, it’s fairly slow like the last one but more eager. He pulls away and rests his forehead to Kenma’s.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


End file.
